


This Night's Almost Over

by Sacramental_Wine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluffy as fuuuuuuck, M/M, Pre-Canon, Young Genji Shimada, Young Love, like for real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: "Jesse really hadn’t known what to expect when Gabe had told him they were going to Japan.He really hadn’t been expecting Genji Shimada."





	This Night's Almost Over

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was second prize in my 200+ follower giveaway for Southern-charm. Go check them out!

Jesse really hadn’t known  _ what _ to expect when Gabe had told him they were going to Japan. 

He really hadn’t been expecting Genji Shimada.

This had all started as an information gathering mission, something to learn more about the grip the Shimada clan really had on Hanamura, nothing too invasive and Jesse looked enough like a tourist not to raise suspicion, being young and scruffy enough to pass as a traveller. But he managed to be in the right place at the right time, sitting in a bar and listening when Genji walked in and zeroed in on his cowboy hat and boots, chatting him up all night and plying him with far more expensive booze until he found out where Jesse was staying. Turned out his family owned the hotel. Which meant Genji could get a key to his room.

Which was how he ended up here, in the middle of the street at seven in the morning, being tugged along by the whirlwind of green energy that was Genji Shimada, holding onto his hat as the young prince laughed and tugged him along. 

“I know all the best spots!” the younger man cooed in heavily accented English, “trust me, cowboy-san.” 

“Ya can call me Jesse,” Jesse said, yawning, “why didja get me out so early?”

Genji turned to look at him, grinning wide, the sunlight catching on his peach passion lipgloss. “Where’s your sense of adventure?” he said, eyes upturned with his grin and Jesse was beginning to understand the meaning of calling someone fox-faced. 

But Genji  _ did _ seem to know where some of the best sights were. He dragged Jesse up the stairs to a temple, sneaking them around the back and up more stairs, causing Jesse to huff and puff the whole time until they got to the top. He could see all of Hanamura, the sunlight curving along the seemingly perpetual cherry blossoms and making the whole place feel like something out of a dream. A rice ball was thrust into his hand, Genji coming to sit over the railing, munching on his own, the rice dyed green, 

That was the point where Jesse decided to roll with it. They talked quietly on the roof, discussing nothing (“I really like cowboy movies, are you a real cowboy?” “You ask all Americans that, sugar?” “Only the cute ones~”)

And he felt pretty confident that it was a good decision as Genji danced them through a line of cherry blossom trees, the pink flowers getting caught in their hair since the younger man decided to steal his hat, teasing him into an impromptu game of tag almost. They ended up landing in the grass, Jesse over Genji to take his hat back, the younger Shimada’s head tossed back and laughing, his honey brown eyes lit with amusement and joy and Jesse had a moment to wonder if people ever really did fall in love this fast. Because every word and each motion of their bodies through the wind made his heart beat just a little faster. 

He didn’t have too much time to think about it though because it seemed that Genji couldn’t sit still and, to be fair, neither could Jesse. 

They went to get ramen for lunch, Genji getting him extra fish cakes and coaxing him into letting Genji feed him. He had complied, blushing a little as the younger Shimada blatantly flirted with him, winking and humming as Jesse returned the favor of feeding him in return. The ramen was good, the salty taste embedding itself in Jesse’s mind as he wondered what it would be like to kiss peach passion lips that had been so preoccupied with bean sprouts just moments ago. They chatted softly, voices a quiet murmur before Genji seemingly got inspired by something and tugged Jesse along once more. 

The arcade was lively and bright, people high fiving Genji as he stayed wrapped around Jesse’s arm, leading him through. It was as though he was being shown off, and Jesse felt a blush rise to his cheeks. 

Genji taught him the intricacies of a few shooting games, Jesse taking to them with the same enthusiasm as he’d taken to the gun he now used. It was then that it hit him. 

Jesse was having  _ fun _ . 

He blinked as he looked up from the console, the airsoft gun lowered between levels as he looked at Genji, still enthusiastically shooting. He hadn’t had fun since...well in a long time. Even playing with Fareeha was so few and far between, and he was always reminded of his job. Always reminded that he was an agent. 

But having spent the day out? With Genji?

“Aw we lost,” Genji said, putting the gun down before looking at Jesse, those honey brown eyes having been lined in black, a splash of green eyeshadow to rival his hair. “Are you okay? You’re staring. Not that I mind cute boys staring at me.” He winked and Jesse laughed. 

It had been twenty hours but he felt like he’d known Genji his whole life. 

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong, sugar,” Jesse said, sliding an arm around Genji’s waist, smiling as the smaller man tucked into his side. “Was just thinkin’.”

“Sounds dangerous, I try to avoid that,” Genji said, leading him away to the next set of games but Jesse redirected them to the back of the arcade where the lights flashed on Genji’s face and lit up his makeup job. It made him look beautiful and almost alien in that beauty, like Jesse had never seen before. 

He was almost sad that he wouldn’t see Genji every day. 

“Something wrong?” Genji breathed as Jesse leaned in, his eyes going half-lidded and inviting. 

“Nothin’,” Jesse said again, kissing him, tasting peach passion and bean sprouts and the soda they’d shared that tasted like some kind of yam. Genji pressed closer to him, slender arms around his neck. He could have stayed like that for ages. But he knew he only had a handful of hours left. 

“Just waitin’ for ya ta take me on the next adventure, darlin’.”

Genji’s smile could have lit up the sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Genji blog at thexdragonxbecomesxme.tumblr.com and ask for commission info!


End file.
